


Pienso en voz alta

by Thomary221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Español | Spanish, High School, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis being a dick, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Harry toma una decisión en la que no incluye a su mejor amigo. Él quiere continuar viviendo sin todas las consecuencias de ser rechazado por la persona que más amó, ama y amará por los siguientes años.





	Pienso en voz alta

Alzó su mano y limpió el vapor de agua que cubrió el espejo después de la ducha caliente que había tomado. Aún con eso el vidrio estaba borroso y poco veía su rostro, no le importó y tomó las tijeras con la diestra, apoyándola en la cabeza chocando varias veces con su frente. 

Se debatía en dejarse crecer el cabello o contárselo. En primer lugar, ¿por qué se lo dejó crecer? Ah sí, por las palabras de aquél niño quien le mencionó que se veía muy lindo con los rulos largos. Gruñó y agarró un mechón de cabello y se lo cortó. Sigue y sigue sin importar ensuciar el baño, luego limpiará o su hermana lo hará; no dejaría que simples palabras de un niño guiaran su destino y que con eso solo lo miraría únicamente a él. No iba  ser de ese modo, ni ayer, ni hoy ni mañana. Le dejó muy en claro. 

Salió del baño y se refugió en su habitación. Pudo por fin respirar en el y ver cómo quedó su nueva imagen, mostró una mueca pero luego sonrió satisfecho. Se dirigió a las bolsas, dentro de ellas estaban sus nuevas ropas que usaría de hoy en adelante. Le valdría un reverendo comino el que dirán.

Desde hoy sería feliz, supone.

Toma unos jeans celestes con trazos azules ajustados; luego un chompa de colores de pelusas y unos zapatos negros en charol. Se encamina a su cómoda y escoge un collar de plata que le regaló su madre. Se vuelve a mirar al espejo y arregla su cabello, coge su mochila y baja al primer piso. 

—El desayuno está en la me- ¡¿Qué te hiciste en la cabeza Harry?! —su hermana farfulla. 

—¿Me corté el cabello? —responde con otra pregunta. Se encamina a la mesa y deja su mochila a un lado para sentarse a desayunar. 

—Pero tú amabas tu cabello largo rizado... 

—Genma, tú mismo lo has dicho: "tú amabas" —menciona y después come de su plato—, además no es la gran cosa. 

—¿Qué dirá Louis de esto? —murmura caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse al lado de su hermano, ella ya había desayunado con su madre quien temprano se fue trabajar. 

—Él no tiene que ver en esto —contesta rudamente haciendo que su hermana se sobresalte en su sitio. 

—¿Pelearon? 

—¿Con Louis? —termina el jugo de naranja y sonríe con sorna— ¿Por qué habría de pelear con mi mejor amigo? 

Llegó a la universidad con premura, avistó a Cara y corrió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa. Ella se fijó y lo abrazó fuertemente. 

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí... Mi hermoso y carismático no novio con nueva imagen —se apegó a él— si fuéramos heterosexuales seríamos una gran pareja. 

—Seríamos. ¿Qué tal todo? —consultó asiendo su mochila en su hombro.

—No mucho. Las 3 semanas que has faltado luego de lo ocurrido con esa escoria enana ha sido de apuestas en la que la mayoría apostó que no vendrías y mírate aquí estás. Me has hecho rica cariño. 

Sopesó una pequeña risa y rodó los ojos. Después tomó de la mano de Cara y caminaron hacia dentro del lugar. En donde empezaron a observarlos como buitres en busca de carne ya sea fresca o podrida. Cara con un rostro de mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que se ofrezca a tirar la primera piedra y Harry solo era Harry; detesta pelear pero si llegaran a meterse seriamente con él esta vez no iba titubear, ya no es ese Harry de hace tres semanas. 

—¡Chicos! 

Liam corre hacia ellos junto a todos sus libros que perfectamente cabrían en su mochila, ¿por qué el afán de llevarlos afuera? 

—Liam... ¿Qué pasa? 

—Zanahorias contigo Harry..., pensé que ya no vendrías... —agachó su cabeza— ¡perdón por no apostar por ti! 

El castaño suspiró en su lugar y posteriormente le dio un sopetón en la cabeza. 

—No apostaré por ti en la competencia de deletreo Liam —amenazó Harry en lo quien Liam protestó. 

Cara solo reía a un lado. Seguidamente siguieron caminando hacia el salón que les tocaba, hoy compartían clases los tres aunque estudiaran diferentes carreras luego se separarían por facultades. 

Pero fueron detenidos por una persona quien resulta ser aquél niño.

Harry apretó su mochila y mordió su labio inferior, ¿por qué incluso de haber venido renovado se sentía desnudo al estar frente a él? Trató de desviar su mirada hacia el cielo otoñal y ver como las hojas caían dejándose llevar por el viento. ¿Él también se dejaría llevar? No lo creo, ya no. Ya era suficiente y tenía que decir basta, ya no seguiría aguantando la presión en su pecho lo diría para poder continuar y poder olvidar estos quinces años de su vida. 

—¿Q-Qué hiciste con tu cabello? —cuestiona aquél niño que tanto amó, ama y quizá amará un tiempo más. 

—Me lo corté. ¿No te parece lindo? Lo vuelvo a tener corto luego de quince años... Se siente bien no tener que amarrarlo con una coleta... —dice con una perfecta sonrisa a pesar de tener una pequeña costra en ella. 

El niño enfrenta a la mirada del más alto, un verde acuoso muy profundo del cual ya no puede leer que piensa, son como pozos hondos del cual temes ahogarte. Y Harry observa un mar azul tempestuoso del cual si quieres escapar no debes hundirte más de lo que ya has tocado; aún así Harry quiere hundirse un poco más. 

—No..., tú me habías prometido que nun- —mientras decía eso su mano se dirigía a tocar la cabeza de Harry pero fue detenido por él mismo. 

—De verdad no quieres hacer eso en frente de todos —decretó el castaño—. Louis Tomlinson te perdono. Así que está es la última vez que te dirijo la palabra. 

A pesar de toda la ira acumulada, las heridas y la desilusión lo perdonaría. Era el primer paso para dejar todo y poder caminar en paz. 

—¿Qué dices...? 

Harry sonrió fugazmente antes de abrazarlo. Tenerlo una última vez entre sus brazos, oler ese aroma único mezclado a bayas moradas por su excéntrica colonia y la calidez de su cuerpo. 

—Y perdón por gastar quince años de tu vida.

Se apartó todo lo que ese niño Louis representaba, su voz, su aroma y su calidez a todo le decía adiós. Retrocedió hacia donde estaba Cara y Liam quienes lo sujetaron al notar que sus piernas desfallecían. Se lo llevaron a trompicones de allí y pararon cuando ya no eran presas de aquella audiencia. 

Mientras el niño nada podía hacer; entonces se quedó de pie temblando y viendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos empezando a sentir frío.

Más allá los tres amigos se aseguraban de respirar mejor luego de haber corrido de allí.

—¡Harry no debiste perdonarlo! —gritó Cara y a un costado Liam asentía. 

—Tuve que hacerlo o sino no podría continuar con mi vida... —levantó el rostro con notables lágrimas recorriendo su rostro—, ¿te lo dije no? Sería una persona nueva... Y este es mi comienzo. Una vez dicho esto ya nadie podrá pisotearme ni siquiera él lo volverá hacer... 

Limpió las lágrimas que guardó desde hace tres semanas. Tomó aire y dejó a sus amigos para adelantarse y estar solo. 

Lo dejaron, sabían que quería pensar en solitario. 

Caminó hasta perderse en el universidad recordando cada memoria de los últimos quince años. ¿No había recordado ayer? Bueno, el cerebro es un órgano capaz de hacerte sufrir con las memorias, ella sabe donde hacer que te duela más pero también es capaz de liberarte del dolor. 

—¿Por qué? —habló a la nada. 

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que no lo aceptaría tal y como es? De alguien quien tenía miedo y asco a personas como Harry. Personas que amaban a alguien de su mismo sexo. Tal vez fue la culpa de los religiosos padres de Louis o quizá la culpa lo tiene él por ser así. No lo sabe y es mejor así. Cada vez que discutían era Harry quién cedía y su naturaleza egoísta lo hizo amarlo más. 

Coge aire otra vez y de nuevo ve como las hojas caen, y su mente le recuerda aquel sueño.

—Ayer tuve un sueño, un sueño que no teníamos desde hace mucho donde volvíamos a tener cinco años y estábamos en otoño viendo las hojas caer y como la noche caía mostrando poco a poco las estrellas. Y tú me dijiste que me vería más hermoso con el cabello largo y que te quedarías conmigo mientras nuestras sombras desaparecían, sabes ayer tuve un sueño, pude tener la valentía de decir te amo y volvíamos a ver cómo el otoño se desvanecía para saludar al invierno. 

«Pero recordé que hace días me golpeaste con tus amigos porque te enteraste que era homosexual y que cuando dormías en mi casa te daba besos a escondidas. Recordé que me golpeaste hasta quedar sin aire y recordé como dejaste que me patearan y escupieran. Y también recordé como me dejé porque te amaba y pensé que te arrepentirías pero no fue así» pensó.

—¿Con quién hablas? —se escuchó una voz atrás de él. Volteó a ver quien era y se percató que era un chico casi de su tamaño, barba de hace unos días y cabello corto de un negro oscuro. 

—Perdón..., pienso en voz alta —murmura. 

—Yo también tuve un sueño, quise decir te amo a esa persona pero no se lo dije, ¿sabes por qué? 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se mostró atento. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque él no me corresponde y no pienso arruinar nuestra amistad. Y está bien amar a alguien que no te corresponde mientras sea una persona que valga la pena amar y se lo merezca. Él me merece... Porque me salvó de mi mismo y me cuido sin importar que tanto daño le podía causar estando a mi lado. 

Harry subió la mirada al cielo nublado, lo apreció y alzó su mano queriendo tocarlo pero no tocó nada. Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería volver a aquellas noches donde era niño con Louis y jugaban hasta el amanecer. Pero en esta vida los deseos no eran reales y tendría que seguir como está; y continuar. 

—Ojalá valiera la pena la persona que yo amo pero el perdió la oportunidad. 

—Lo siento mucho... 

—Yo lo siento... —farfulló Harry—, ¿cuál es tu nombre? 

—Zachary Rous. ¿El tuyo?

Si quisiera olvidarlo y no sentir la soledad con cualquiera le bastaría, podría engañarse un tiempo. Ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Harry Styles. 

Un tiempo más y una oportunidad más bastaría para seguir de pie, con eso sería suficiente. Proseguir de pie para seguir viviendo. 

La vida real consistía en eso. Continuar con él o sin él porque sólo tenía una vida y luego todo acabaría siendo olvidado bajo tierra soñando eternamente en la oscuridad. 

—¿Te molestaría si pienso en voz alta? —interrogó Harry.

—No. Me molestaría el que no tuvieses una chalina para que cubras tu cuello —deslizó su chalina verde olivo y se lo puso al castaño. 

—Es la costumbre de no tener una..., toda la vida tuve cabello largo y no importaba.

—Ahora lo tienes corto y te vez bien. Resalta tu mirada Harry. 

—¿Tú lo crees Zach? 

—Te ves hermoso. 

Harry después de mucho tiempo sonríe con sinceridad e incluso siente las mejillas algo calientes.


End file.
